Viznak's Great Day
by Cambrendui
Summary: A day in the life of Viznak after Faeron and Rhadrog leave to report on the events within Seregost to the king.
1. Chapter 1

Viznak wakes up and starts to thrash around inside the sleeping bag Faeron gave him before leaving. After a short fight he manages to pull himself out of the bag and looks around his hideout. The small den made out of tree branchs is mostly empty. There are boxes of food, cooking supplies, a sleeping bag, an a small bag badly hidden under some leaves.

The light flashes off a silver ring with a blue stone that's on Vznak's right hand. He reaches down and touches the ring remembering Rhadrog giving it to him as payment for saving Faeron.

"I wonder if grumpy face have more shinies," Viznak says to himself. "I get more when he come back."

Viznak pulls the top off one of the food crates and pulls out some of the preserved meat. He takes a bite out of it and sits down by his firepit.

"Green cloak said food was good but me thinks the mean rats are better in stew then tough dry meat."

Viznak puts the top back on the crate and uses a rock to pound it back into place. He walks around his tent pushing more leaves into a corner and sits down. The ring on his hand has some dirt on it. Viznak sees the dirt and takes a dirty cloth and starts to clean the ring while it's still on his finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Kala-Gijak is busy as the uruk move around transporting barrels from one place to another. As plague infected creatures approach the walls arros come from the watch towers and kill them. Several uruk are dragging the bodies of dead beasts away from the stronghold.

Viznak sneaks to the place the uruk have been dumping the dead bodies and begins to pull slugs out of a bag he's carrying. He spreads the creatures out over the path the uruk use and hides behind a rock. As the uruk approach their boots begin to stick to the ground and the slime pulls them into the water. Viznak starts laughing as he climbs the rock and throws more slugs at the uruk. When an arrow passes by him he jumps down and runs off and slips under a tree's roots.

When the uruk run up and start to chop at the tree roots to get at Viznak the tree stands up and turns to them. As the hourn and uruk start to fight Viznak runs off laughing to himself.

When he returns to Kala-Gijak he sneaks around the patroling uruk while watching the wall. Everytime he finds a plague infected rat he catches it, often times getting bitten, and throws it over the wall. He travels along the wall until the guards at the front gate seem him. Viznak throws a rat at them and runs away into the swamp.

The uruk are closing the distance as Viznak starts to move from side to side while looking behind him. Before the uruk can catch him roots wrap around their legs and start to pull them into the muck. The bog lurkers head's raise above the water and move over the drowning uruk and settle over them letting the roots grow into the dead creatures.

Viznak waits until the bog lurkers are settled down and back into their dormant state. When he's sure they're safe he walks up and pats one on the head.

"You good trappy," Viznak says "uruk smell bad but you have no nose so you happy."

Viznak walks away from the sleeping bog lurkers thinking about what else he could do to pass the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Viznak finds a large rock near the mountains outside Kala-Gijak and picks it up holding the stone to his chest as he moves toward his home. When he gets close to his hideout he looks around for the closestnest of biting flies. The bugs go mad biting at hima s Viznak approaches and lifts the rock up over his head.

"Bad bugs," Viznak yells as he slams the stone on their nest. Viznak starts to jump on the stone trying to drive it deeper into the insect nest. When he's out of breath he stands on teh rock swatting the flies that still buzz around him. After he's finished killing the insects bitting him he sighs and goes into his home.

Digging through his stuff leaves a mess in the middle of his home but he comes up with a well made net. Viznak walks out of the hideout slowly unraveling the net before getting himself tangled in it.

Viznak screams as he falls over and fights with the net that's captured him. He untangles himself and throws the net on the ground. Carefully Viznak starts to wrap the net until it's spread flat. He carries the net into the swamp and stops staring at a rat that looks down at him. Viznak throws the net and pulls it down with the rat trapped inside.

When the net hits the ground Viznak jumps on it and starts to punch the rat yelling, "You no take things not yours."

After catching another rat Viznak drags them back to the his home, their bodies trapped in his net. He digs the rats out of the net and puts them in a bag he hides under boxes of things he's stolen.

After he's sure the rats are secure he gathers some branches and a pot full of water. He looks at the water and sets it beside the firepit without lighting the wood. Viznak walks off to the north.


	4. Chapter 4

Viznak sneaks up on a statue of a morroval with an orc, infected by plague, bowing before it. He starts to throw mushrooms at the orc until it stands and turns toward him. The orc runs away from the alter chasing Viznak after he sticks his tongue out.

Running behind a tree and climbing into a low branch Viznak watches the orc run past him and laughs. Viznak climbs out of the tree and returns to the shrine looking around for more orcs. When he sees none he approaches the shrine.

Grabbing a nearby stick Viznak starts to hit the arms of the statue until they break off. He grabs both arms and runs off looking out for more orcs.

When he feels safe he stops and takes some vines off a nearby tree. Using the vines he ties the wings of the statue to his arms. After a few tries at flapping his arms he runs off toward the den of the giant bats.

As Viznak approaches the bats he starts to flap his arms and jumping up and down muttering, "I is bat. I is bat."

The bats flying around the entrance start to attack him and Viznak swats at them with the statue wings. When he makes it inside the cave the bats fly off to find easier prey.

"Dumb bat not be able to tell I was bat too."

Viznak pulls the wings off his arms and leaves them on the cave floor as he crawls forward. He keep looking over his shoulder to see if any of the bats have taken notice of him. Slowly Viznak pulls a bag out and starts to fill it with guano. When the bag is filled Viznak ties it closed and looks around him.

A single bat sits hanging near the floor in one corner of the cave not moving. Viznak sneaks up to the bat and jumps on it trying to wrap his vines around the beast. The bat panics and flies out of the cave carrying the small goblin. The rope manages to tie itself around one of the bat's legs and Viznak holds on as the bat flails in mid air. Viznak holds on to the bat as long as he can but is thrown into the swamp water under him. He watches as the bat continues to fly in circles before landing in a tree and biting at the vine.

"Dumb bat I want pet for guano making. You join me I be nice to you."

The bat looks at him and makes a sound that draws the other nearby bats. Viznak runs through the swamp until the bats stop following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Water drips off the bottom of Viznak's shirt as he walks into his home holding onto his bag of guano. He pulls his shirt off and squeezes out as much water as he can before putting it back on.

After dumping the collected sticks into the firepit he lights them and hangs the water filled pot above the flames. Viznak retrieves his rats and rips the meat off them before dumping it into the water. Once he's removed all the meat from the rats Viznak adds the bag of guano he collected and leaves the pot to cook.

Walking back into his den Viznak starts to move things out of the deepest corner. The gold and silver hidden under the leaves reflects the light of the setting sun. Coins, jewelry and polished knives sit in a pile. Viznak touches the shiny items smiling.

"Green cloak good at carrying shinies."

He pulls a necklace out of the pile and slips it over his head. With a rag Viznak starts to polish the amulet on the gold chain. The light reflects off the amulet into Viznak's face making the goblin smile.

"Me get green cloak to bring more shinies next time."

After he's satisfied with the amulet he drops it back into the pile and returns to his pot of guano rat stew. He stirs the sickly white liquid with a stick and licks his lips.

Viznak digs into the pile of gold items again until he finds a golden bowl and a silver spoon. He starts to polish the items while his dinner finishes cooking. When the pot begins to boil he runs over and fills his bowl.

He blows on the stew to cool it down befoe starting to eat. The bowl and pot are quickly emptied into Viznak's stomach and he licks the bowl clean before replacing it in the pile of treasures. Viznak fills the pot with water and dumps it on the fire, he watches the steam rise into the air.

Viznak enters his home and crawls into the sleeping bag Faeron left for him. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep thinking about the pile of shinies the rangers left for him.


End file.
